


A Father's Day First

by alynwa



Series: Triple A [5]
Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan experiences something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Day First

Alan was sitting in the living room speaking on the phone quietly when Denny strode in carrying a box of cookies and a large glass of milk.  When he noticed his husband was on the phone, he turned to leave only to be stopped by the younger man’s waving him back.

“Thanks so much for calling.  This means more to me than I can say.  Thank you, Adrian” he said before ending the call.  He grinned at Denny.  “That was Adrian.”  Glancing at the box of Oreo’s as Denny sat on the couch, he quipped, “Starting your second childhood, Denny?”

“Wanted a snack.  How is she, anyway?”

Alan got up and walked over to the bar and poured himself two fingers of scotch.  “How is who, Denny?”

Denny huffed, “ _Adrienne._ I’m the one recovering from Mad Cow; why are you feigning ignorance?”  He slurped some milk and glared.

Alan sat next to Denny and replied, “Let me clarify; that was my son Adrian.  He wanted to call me because Sunday is the first Father’s Day since he met me and he wanted to…tell me again that he appreciates what his mother and I did for him to ensure he would have a good life.” 

“Ahhhhhh, I see.”

Alan straightened his back and asked, “What does that mean, ‘Doctor’ Crane?

Denny laughed and bit into another cookie.  It means you’re just realizing you got a call for Father’s Day and theoretically, you can expect Father’s Day calls for the rest of your life.”

The younger man chuckled and said, “Who says this marriage isn’t going to last?  You’re reading my mind; yes, that is exactly what I was thinking, Denny.  It’s a… _nice_ feeling.  I have to say I’m enjoying the thought.”

Denny waved his arms, cookie in one hand and milk in the other, expansively and announced, “This calls for a celebration!  I’m making reservations for dinner on Sunday at Morton’s in honor of our first Father’s Day as husband and mad cow and to recognize that you are now going to receive calls from your child.  This is a good thing, Alan!”

‘It is indeed, Denny, it is indeed.”  

 

 


End file.
